potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Societies
I've marked the Category:Adventurer Societies and Category:Navy Societies for deletion. One is outdated and the other isn't really a category I think. In fact we should think about how we are gonna organize Societies once multiple servers go up. Right now there is only one server with 4 nations. But when more servers go up people will be looking for Societies of specific nations on specific servers or they might be looking for Societies in general (and choose their server and nation based on their Society choice). Obvious choice seems two categories: *Category: Nation Societies *Category: Server Societies A Society Page becomes a member of its Nation Societies category and its Server Societies Category (probably automatically through the template). This means that players can either look at a list of all Societies of a certain nation (across all servers) or players can look at a list of all Societies of a certain Server (across all nations). But not at a list of Societies of a certain Nation on a certain server. Without making 4 categories for each server like Category: Server Nation Societies I don't see a way around this. But that might be too much hustle, no? --Lord Alderaan 11:42, 28 November 2007 (CET) : I don't think it's a bad idea to have the 4 subcategories for each server. I'm sure that's what people want as well. Search for a nation society across all servers or all societies on one server is too general. It's something people will be using in my opinion. --Mopster 11:55, 28 November 2007 (CET) :: Yeah but that means about 80 categories (20 servers) at the start of the game. And that is if the server park doesn't grow. We could of course make them on a need basis.--Lord Alderaan 12:33, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::: I have nothing against that many categories. The only place where they might overwhelm people is in the category list. I prefer a good structured system over a maybe too long list of categories :-) --Mopster 12:47, 28 November 2007 (CET) :::: Ok. Another thing. Lets not assume every society is gonna create a page here. So 80 cats when there is gonna be like 40 Societies pages might be a bit overkill... what if we don't create a cat until there is a Society in it. That or we would have to maintain a custom index to keep an overview of all the cats. --Lord Alderaan 13:58, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::::: Creating it when the need arrives is good for me. --Mopster 14:26, 28 November 2007 (CET) :::::: I've thrown pages around to follow this system and the category now reflect this. Some Societies haven't used the template and are only listed as an article on this category. Societies using the template are add to both this cat and the server nation Societies cat. There is talk about a Society namespace but this doesn't change much for this system (except for moving all the Societies). In the end every society has to be updated anyway because when the game is released they will all have to pick a server so that they are listed properly. Lets make sure we have namespaces working by then. --Lord Alderaan 19:22, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::::::: I've made a new single template. I've also updated the Societies page to explain how people can add their society. --Lord Alderaan 15:58, 30 November 2007 (CET) Is there a "How-To" for societies? All I have found is a list of societies for servers/nations. While this is nice, I haven't found how to make my own if I want to. Is there a page for this, of should I research this myself and then add the page? Oedin 20:41, 14 March 2008 (UTC) NM. I found the answer in the PotBS Forum and added a "Starting a Society" section to the Society page Oedin 21:05, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks :) --Ailar 21:20, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Subcategories Server Addition TestBed is not listed as a Subcategory; although, now with availablity of [http://www.burningsea.com/page/news/article&article_id=10731 cloning] your 'live' server Captain, could it please be added as well? I was a tad befuddled trying to add my Armada to the Society page and "Category: Societies : Testbed Spanish Societies" didn't seem to be valid until I went to check the article here. Is it at all possible in the C&P Box to list more than one "|server =" Bonny & Testbed? ClericTaven 23:16, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ~ FreeTrader Paco Sanchez :Okay, set it up for ya. Although I don't know how to set it up so that the victory status is checked and put on the page automatically (and it's too early in the morning for me to try and find out something as technical as that :P). Would that info even be available over FLS's API? And if yes, would there even be a point in including it in the server page? :Oh, and I don't think the template can handle more than one server at a time. You could change it I guess, but then you could also argue that a Testbed society really should have its own article, as it is a separate entity. Or, you can just do it like you did, by inserting the category link manually :) --Ailar 06:33, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Well poking around some more here - I knew my Society tags were correct, but it seems there is no TestBed on the Server list - as you also discovered I see. It might be interesting if you all haven't 'hooked' into it, ArmEagle put up a Dynamic Server Status site based on the API's. I'm sure PotBSWiki uses much the same Sharing Game Data distribution. Testbed is an odd albatros as well - lucky when the patch release matches the 'live cluster', but then it drops off the Login page when it runs a higher version ala upcoming Version 1.3 patch introducing the Duels and Skirmishes scenarios! I mentined to Danicia on the Coldfront IRC about setting up TestBed just like any other of the servers with General and the other forum boards, she agreed it was a good idea and she would pass it on to the powers above for acceptance. ClericTaven 07:48, 6 April 2008 ::ArmEagle's page is linked on the Category:Atlas page and from the a couple of the RvR articles. I was thinking about linking from the server pages. Simply have to add a line to the bot code so it'll happen soon. He and I exchange tips about the API coding (his page and the bot here are both coded in PHP) on IRC and I really like his page. Much better then anything we could do here on the wiki (at least with my knowledge of wikimedia and its extensions). ::The Societies template can't handle multiple servers right now. Might implement it with regex. Gimme a min to look at it without borking all the current Society pages. ::Testbed is not properly implemented in the API. The online/offline status is shown but no scoreboard or contention information. A Victory Status section and map would have to be updated manually. --Lord Alderaan 08:53, 7 April 2008 (UTC)